A Night To Remember
"A Night To Remember" is one of the singles from High School Musical 3, the 5th song heard in the movie and on the soundtrack and one of the largest musical numbers in this movie. The song is sung in the movie by the entire High School Musical 3 cast and Uniqua from the Backyardigans. After Kelly Bradley and Mrs. Conception falls down on Wipeout Canada's qualifier, Kelsi's team Kelsi Pianos wins arm wrestling and they all watch the film Over the Top from Unleashed and the song A Day To Remember is heard after this song from HSM3. The song happens directly when Chad asks Taylor to go to prom with him, and he is dragged into a dressing room to choose his tux, along with the other boys. They are panicked, but the girls, who are in a different dressing room, are excited ("It's the night of our nightmares/It's the night of our dreams"). The scene cuts to the Evans house, with Ryan and Sharpay getting ready in bathrooms next to each other and Allen Ford's hair changes and he looks like as in the episode Chocolate Thunder. Sharpay is undecided about her hair, and Ryan bemoans his appearance ("I look like a waiter!"). The scene changes again to 5 houses, 1 for each girl. After meeting the parents, everyone arrives to prom in a limo. Ryan and Kelsi appear late, and no one recognizes them at first, wondering who they are and why they had never noticed how hot they looked before now. They dance, and the song ends. The second time the song is sung is in the auditorium during the Spring Musical right after the entire school joins Troy and Gabriella in the song Just Want To Be With You (Reprise) and "(A Night To Remember (Reprise))". In this version Tiara fills in for Sharpay as her understudy (which she planned from the beginning). It starts with some East High boys admiring how "good" and "fine" Tiara looks, and, although they don't immediately recognize her, now they should. Tiara has a couple seconds of singing alone, when suddenly, a vengeful Sharpay (who's standing on a platform) is lowered by a wire, and once she sets foot on the stage, she and Tiara start fighting over who gets to be the star of the performance. It ends with Ryan, lowering both blonds into the stage through a trapdoor. Afterward, they all get a huge round of applause from the audience. The first time Allen Ford goes with Kelsi Nielsen. At the end where Gabriella Montez dances with Troy, we see that Allen "Hitman" Ford hates Pearl Krabs. ASBB Lyrics Birdo: Guess now it's official Katara (Avatar The Last Airbender): Can't back out, can't back out (no!) Waluigi: Getting ready for the night of nights The night of nights, alright Allen Ford: Don't Panic! All Backyardigans: Panic! Abigail Santos: Now do we have to dress up for the prom? Wario: Dude I dont think we have the choice Daisy: Yeah its the night of all nights Gotta look just right Marth: Dressin' to impress the boys Ike: Do I want classic or vintage or plaid? Dry Bones: Where's the mirror? Kelsi E.: I think this tux is too baggy Kelsi: Too tight, it makes me look weird. Hammer Bro.: Should I go movie star glamorous? Allen and Kelsi: Sassy or sweet? Ryan and Birdo: Dont know, but no one better wear the same dress as me Boys: It's the night of our nightmares Girls: It's the night of our dreams Kelsi Nielsen: It's too late to back out of it. Daisy: Hey, makeovers, massages. Evan Cundal: Don't know what a corsage is. Girls: Been waitin' all our lives for this. Its gonna be a night Boys: Can't wait Girls: To remember Boys: Oh, man Girls: Come on now, big fun, all right It's gonna be the night Boys: I guess Girls: To last forever Boys: Lucky us Together: We'll never ever ever forget Pearl Krabs and Ron Langton: Gettin' Ready, Get Ready Get, A-gettin' ready, ready Get ready, Gettin' ready Hurry up, Get-Get-Gettin' ready Abigail Santos: Go! Allen Ford (spoken): Hey you've been in there an hour, man Sharpay Evans: So, what should I do with my hair? Donkey Kong: Where's my shaver? Diddy Kong: Ooh, I love it. Peach: I look like a waiter. Mario: Should I fluff it? Cheeks: It's getting later, I already should be there. Boys: Her mother opens the door, I'm shakin' inside, yeah Girls: He's here, it's time, the hour's arrived. Boys: Don't know why, her father's starin' me down Girls: Where's my purse? Lip gloss? Now I'm really freakin' out. Boys: Then something changes my world The most beautiful girl right in front of my eyes Girls: It's gonna be a night Boys: Oh yeah! Girls: To remember Boys: That's for sure Girls: Come on now Boys: Big fun Marth: All right! It's gonna be the night Boys: Here tonight Girls: To last forever Boys: Forevermore Together: We'll never, ever, ever forget. Allen Ford: Who's that girl? She's so fine Abigail Santos: Who's that guy? I don't recognize Boys: Who's that girl? She looks so good, yeah Together: You never really notice, but you probably should Big fun Boys: On the night of nights Girls: All right Boys: The night of nights, tonight Let's dance On the night of nights You know were gonna do it right Girls: It's gonna be a night to remember It's gonna be the night to last forever It's gonna be our night to remember It's gonna be the night to last forever Mrs. Puff: Ever Girls: It's gonna be our night Boys: You know it Girls: To remember Boys: For all time Girls: Come on now Together: Big fun Birdo and Yoshi: To remember Girls: It's gonna be the night Boys: We love it Girls: To last forever Boys: The rest of our lives Together: We'll never ever ever forget Girls: It's gonna be our night Boys: Oh yeah Girls: All together Boys: Say it loud Girls: Come on now, everyone, that's right It's gonna be a night Boys: Here tonight Girls: To remember Boys: Hear the crowd All Together: And never ever ever never ever ever never ever never ever ever forget! Allen Ford (spoken): Pembroke has been back for two hours, Kelsi. Lyrics Troy: Guess now its official Chad: Can't back out, can't back out (no) Girls: Getting ready for the night of nights The night of nights, alright Troy: Dont Panic Chad: Panic! Jason: Now do we have to dress up for the prom? Zeke: Dude I dont think we have the choice Kelsi: Yeah its the night of all nights Gotta look just right Martha: Dressin' to impress the boys Chad: Do I want classic or vintage or plaid? Zeke: Where's the mirror? Jason: I think this tux is too baggy Troy: Too tight, it makes me look weird. Gabriella: Should I go movie star glamorous? Martha: Sassy or sweet? Taylor: Dont know, but no one better wear the same dress as me Boys: It's the night of our nightmares Girls: It's the night of our dreams Boys: It's too late to back out of it. Girls: Hey, makeovers, massages. Boys: Don't know what a corsage is. Girls: Been waitin' all our lives for this. Its gonna be a night Boys: Can't wait Girls: To remember Boys: Oh, man Girls: Come on now, big fun, all right It's gonna be the night Boys: I guess Girls: To last forever Boys: Lucky us Together: We'll never ever ever forget Sharpay & Ryan: Gettin' Ready, Get Ready Get, A-gettin' ready, ready Get ready, Gettin' ready Hurry up, Get-Get-Gettin' ready Sharpay: Go! Man: Hey you've been in there an hour, man Sharpay: So, what should I do with my hair? Ryan: Where's my shaver? Sharpay: Ooh, I love it. Ryan: I look like a waiter. Sharpay: Should I fluff it? Both: It's getting later, I already should be there. Boys: Her mother opens the door, I'm shakin' inside, yeah Girls: He's here, it's time, the hour's arrived. Boys: Don't know why, her father's starin' me down Girls: Where's my purse? Lip gloss? Now I'm really freakin' out. Boys: Then something changes my world The most beautiful girl right in front of my eyes Girls: It's gonna be a night Boys: Oh yeah! Girls: To remember Boys: That's for sure Girls: Come on now Boys: Big fun Girls: All right! It's gonna be the night Boys: Here tonight Girls: To last forever Boys: Forevermore Together: We'll never, ever, ever forget. Boys: Who's that girl? She's so fine Girls: Who's that guy? I don't recognize Boys: Who's that girl? She looks so good, yeah Together: You never really notice, but you probably should Big fun Boys: On the night of nights Girls: All right Boys: The night of nights, tonight Let's dance On the night of nights You know were gonna do it right Girls: It's gonna be a night to remember It's gonna be the night to last forever It's gonna be our night to remember It's gonna be the night to last forever Gabriella: Ever Girls: It's gonna be our night Boys: You know it Girls: To remember Boys: For all time Girls: Come on now Together: Big fun Taylor: To remember Girls: It's gonna be the night Boys: We love it Girls: To last forever Boys: The rest of our lives Together: We'll never ever ever forget Girls: It's gonna be our night Boys: Oh yeah Girls: All together Boys: Say it loud Girls: Come on now, everyone, that's right It's gonna be a night Boys: Here tonight Girls: To remember Boys: Hear the crowd Together: And never ever ever never ever ever never ever never ever ever forget! Appearances *High School Musical 3 Trivia *When Nicky Sapera appears in the end of the song, a Pembroke face appeared at the end. *After Pearl Krabs (Lori Alan) had a big crush, the song heard. Category:ASBB Category:wipeout Canada Category:Pembroke, Ontario Category:Ontario Category:Petawawa, Ontario Category:Oshawa, Ontario Category:Napanee, Ontario Category:Ottawa, Ontario Category:Eastern Ontario Category:Ontario Category:Hamilton, Ontario Category:Ontario Category:Starters Category:Arnprior, Ontario